


“Dance with me! C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

by jessandl



Series: Target Practice - a collection of prompt fills and short works [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessandl/pseuds/jessandl
Summary: Prom Night at Purgatory high feat. Nicole Haught's two left feet!





	“Dance with me! C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sometimes I do prompt fills instead of working on actual WIPs--I see it as an opportunity to grow with my writing.
> 
> If you like it, great! If not, that's okay...maybe I'll make something you will like down the road! Thank you for your time--I appreciate you all.

Junior Senior Prom at Purgatory High was the one night a year where anything could happen to anyone. Nicole had picked up Waverly in her father’s cherry red 1965 Shelby Mustang GT500. She was coming straight from the local tailor’s since she decided last minute that she was going to wear a suit rather than the dress that her mom wanted her to wear. Nicole and Waverly had been dating since their first year, but the redhead’s palms were sweaty and her heart was racing like as if this was their first date. She swallowed hard before ringing the doorbell to the Homestead.

“NO REALLY, I’LL GET IT PRINCESS–DON’T WANT YOU TO BREAK A NAIL,” Wynonna looked through the peephole and groaned at the fact that it wasn’t her date that was at her doorstep. She swung the door open and her jaw dropped at the sight of Nicole in a suit.

“Haught damn you look hot!” Wynonna threw her hands up and smirked as she turned back towards the stairs.

“Hey Waverly! Nicole is here–you better get your ass down here quick before I whisk her off to prom myself!” 

“‘Nonna shut up I’m coming,”

“I’ll bet you five bucks that’s not the only time you’ll say that tonight with this one as your date,” Wynonna nudged Nicole with her elbow as the redhead did not dare laugh at the joke. She looked towards the stairs just in time to see her date descend them like something out of a princess movie. 

Waverly was wearing a gorgeous purple dress with her hair done up so elegantly. Waverly looked incredible, it was a shame that they were only going to prom and not the royal wedding. Waverly did a better job at hiding her excitement with how good Nicole looked. She always looked good, no matter the occasion…but damn if she didn’t look like James Bond himself in that suit.

“What do ya think?” Waverly did a little spin for her small audience. “I even remembered to accessorize this time!”

“Uhm,” Nicole’s throat had gone dry by the time Waverly had reached the bottom of the stairs. She licked her lips and tried to collect herself when Wynonna interrupted her thoughts.

“Haught, your lady boner is gonna rip those perfectly tailored pants,” Wynonna winked as she made her way back over to the living room.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it…I still gotta pregame before Doc shows up and hogs the good whiskey.”

“If principal Lucado catches you with alcohol on your breath, she’s gonna make sure you never get that diploma, ‘Nonna,” Waverly rolled her eyes knowing full well that her sister was going to do as she pleased, especially on prom night.

“Lucado can bite me, last year’s prom was a bust and I want this one to be something I can look back on for years to come.”

“Why? Cause you’re finally realizing you might have peaked in high school?” Nicole sneered at the older Earp, who merely replied with the bird.

“Come on, Jeremy and Robin are holding our spot in line to get in,” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and led them to the car and the redhead almost fainted from the touch. Waverly’s touch was nothing less than magical to Nicole, even after about four years of being together, every touch…every kiss felt like the first.

——–

The pair had arrived just in time to walk in with Jeremy and his date Robin. Prom this year was 80s themed so the barn was decked out in totally tubular decorations and neon lights. Hits from the colorful decade were blaring through the speakers and a majority of the attendants were already on the dance floor, some more coordinated with others. Nicole was going to do everything in her power to avoid the dance floor even if it meant having to run–

“Look Nic! Chrissy is over there with one of the Davidson twins, let’s go dance with them!”

Oh good god

“Sure, after some punch maybe?”

“Nicole, please tell me you’re not planning on spending your senior prom sitting up against the wall.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Nicole tried to make a start for the row of chairs along the wall but was pulled back by the unnerving strength of her girlfriend.

“Nicole…” Waverly was cut off by the sound of Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up” starting to play.

“Oh no–Nicole, we are dancing…you know I love this song!”

Nicole did in fact know that this was one of Waverly’s favorite songs…but that wasn’t going to convince her any more to actually embarrass herself in front of her peers on the dance floor. The beat is no friend to Nicole Haught and that was a secret she intended to keep to her–

“Nicole,” Waverly said sternly, “dance with me! C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“I-” Nicole made the mistake of letting her guard down because the next thing she knew, she was being dragged into the crowd while Rick Astley sang the song that would inevitably be the death of her…

——–

Lover’s lane was packed with teenagers trying to end their prom night on a high note. Nicole and Waverly were wrapped up in one another, leaning on the hood of the classic car.

“I had the best night ever,” Waverly declared into the crook of Nicole’s neck.

“I did too, but I’m definitely going to feel sore in the morning from all that dancing you made me do,” Nicole chuckled.

“Oh hush, you know you wanted to dance as much as I did.”

“What gave it away? The fact that I tried to make you drag my dead weight onto the dance floor or the numerous bathroom breaks I took until you finally caught on to what I was doing?”

“You’re not a bad dancer, Nicole! I loved every second I was dancing with you…it was…perfect,” Waverly leaned more into the redhead who found herself smiling at the fact that Waverly still had fun with her girlfriend who happened to have two left feet and the rhythm of a fish out of water.

“Perfect huh?” Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and kissed her deeply.

“Perfect.” Waverly whispered, it was without a doubt a night that the two of them would remember for years to come…at least until their wedding night.


End file.
